The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a locked spacer for a rotor shaft thereof.
Gas turbine engines such as those utilized in aircraft are complex mechanical systems with of a variety of components. Assembly, aftermarket support, repair and overhaul of such complicated machinery may be time intensive and relatively expensive. To facilitate field support of such engines, more modern designs are modular. The engine is designed in a plurality of subassemblies or modules which may be individually removed or assembled to the remainder of the engine modules. Such a modular design allows the removal and replacement of a single module in the field so that the engine may be returned to service as rapidly as possible. The removed module may then be fully disassembled, repaired and/or overhauled at a remote site with minimal overall engine or aircraft down time.